robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The First World Championship
TV broadcast I believe that this championship eventually got shown on TV some time after the video release. Evidence: One, the VHS cover (which came out in 2000) had a "Will not be shown on TV till 2001" sticker on it. Two, I remember that over the end credits of one of the episodes the BBC announcer revealing that next time/week that they'd be showing this on TV for the first time. Probably after a Series 4 or 5, possibly Extreme 1 episode. If I can track down the exact episode we could maybe extrapolate a broadcast date for it. StalwartUK (talk) 19:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm that an edited version was shown on TV...actually, it was shown the day before the BBC2 airing of the Second World Championship. At least, that's when I''' saw it. CrashBash (talk) 19:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're certain it was broadcast, then feel free to add that to the article. Hopefully we can work out the broadcast date too. Christophee (talk) 19:43, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't remember entirely, but most of the interviews were cut from the televised version, to fit a ninety minute episode into a forty minute gap...and I think some of the commentary was different too. CrashBash (talk) 22:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) If this was indeed broadcast on TV, then shouldn't it get an episode template? The problem is, I don't know where it would fit into the chronology, as we don't know when it was first broadcast. Christophee (talk) 12:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Probably best to leave it blank. Even though it was produced as part of Series 3 it probably wasn't aired until at least after Series 4 had concluded. We could count the VHS release (March 13th 2000, which was the first time it could be seen anywhere) but that seems a bit dishonest. StalwartUK (talk) 15:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Are you saying we should add the infobox but leave those sections blank, or not bother adding the infobox at all? Christophee (talk) 15:22, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we could include both sets of dates, but make it clear that the earlier dates are of the the video version. StalwartUK (talk) 15:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) (infobox now on main page) ::::How's this for an infobox? I've included both the video and BBC Two showings (based on CrashBash's information). StalwartUK (talk) 15:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I actually had a similar idea before you posted that. Go ahead and add it to the page if you like, or I can do it if you prefer. Christophee (talk) 15:51, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I've found a date for a BBC Choice showing of the First World Championship here. 1st January 2002 from 19:30 to 20:15. It's most likely a repeat but still it's the first definite evidence I've found of it being shown on TV. It also confirms that the TV version was edited down to 45 minutes. StalwartUK (talk) 00:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : Bingo! Found an earlier BBC Choice showing of it here. Looks like it aired for the first time on TV on November 16th 2001. StalwartUK (talk) 05:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Robot's countries I put down where the announcer said they were from (Éire for Diotoir and Holland for Techno-Lease). Are we sticking to that or changing them to more "correct" ones? '''StalwartUK (talk) 18:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'd already changed it before you started this discussion. I'm happy to go with something else if people don't like the way I've done it though. Christophee (talk) 19:59, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Philippa Forrester Should we write on that this is the World Championship where Philippa Forrester is the pit reporter. We've done it on the annihilator page for Extreme 2, so why not here? Adster1005 (talk) 13:27, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :sure. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:07, August 21, 2016 (UTC) It's already on the page: The championship was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Philippa Forrester and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 22:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I think he means adding it as a trivia point, like the one in the Annihilator article. I don't think it's hugely useful on either page, but doesn't do any harm. Christophee (talk) 13:05, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Trophy & speech by Marc Thorpe When I was watching on YouTube, the trophy is the International League one. I also can't be sure, but the speech seems exactly the same. Adster1005 (talk) 10:33, September 4, 2016 (UTC)